


The Guilty Party

by Snarry5evr



Series: The Guilty Party [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Flirty!Harry, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, shy!Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus blames Lucius. Everyone else blames Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 He blamed Lucius. If Lucius hadn't been such a pure-blood bigot he never would have joined the Dark Lord. He wouldn't have raised his only child to be such a bigot either. And Draco (said only child) wouldn't have followed in his father's footsteps and joined the Dark Lord as well. They could have been safely hidden in their manor home that fateful May morning like all good, law abiding, cowardly wizards. And if Lucius hadn't had a change of heart at the last moment and gotten his family out of the way they wouldn't have been spared a trial. Yes, the idea of Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban was a very pleasant thought at the moment. But damn Lucius and his change of heart and his guilty conscience. And damn him for passing that guilty conscience on to his child.

 Because then Draco had wanted to "atone for his mistakes" and had been one of the first wizards to volunteer for the new Muggle Relations Department at the Ministry. Where he soon became a protege of one Mr. Arthur Weasley. Who, for some reason (muggle influence no doubt) thought it a good idea to invite his protege to the Burrows for Sunday brunch. So of course, Lucius' child had to do the decent thing and apologize to the Golden Trio for his bullying and OF COURSE the Golden Trio (please read: Granger, Diplomat Extraordinaire) had invited him out for lunch. And then another lunch. And another.

 Bugger! He supposed he couldn't blame Lucius for Potter and Granger coming on sick. Oh! But he COULD blame Lucius for raising his son with such impeccable manners that he refused to call off the lunch with the remaining Golden Trio. (Golden Uno?) Which had led to more lunches. And then to actual dates. And finally to family functions, because Lucius was "traditional". But he was also a coward.

"You owe me, Severus."

"Don't ever save my life again, Lucius."

"Do try to avoid getting eaten by large manifestations of a dark lord's over compensation in the future."

"Fuck off. I'm not going."

"But there are SO many of them. I need moral support."

"You need to grow a pair. You are a whiny arse baby, Lucius Malfoy."

"Excellent. The Manor. Friday. Six o'clock. Oh, and Severus, wear something with a little color in it."

 

So he'd worn his black dress robe with the dark green trim. It was Christmassy-ish. Pixie was there to greet him as he stepped from the Floo and the small elf scrambled up the step ladder to brush the soot from his robes. He gave a small nod of thanks and stepped from the receiving room into the over-large parlor. He was immediately dragged behind a copse of potted plants.

"Bloody hell, Lucius." He looked up into the face of his friend and knew something was wrong. His fear was confirmed as the first words left his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't know." He placed his fingertips against his temple as if to ward off a headache. "I should have realized. It just didn't occur to me."

"What are you babbling on about, Lucius?"

A look of pure apologetic sympathy crossed the man's face and a small inkling began to worm its way into Severus' gut. "I- Draco said family, Severus. I didn't know they'd bring him-"

"Who?" Severus cut him off, dreading the inevitable answer. Lucius stared helplessly at him, his grey eyes pleading for forgiveness. "Lucius-"

"I believe," interrupted a voice, "he is trying to warn you that The Chosen One has crashed his little family gathering." Severus stiffed at the voice and Lucius made a small "eep" as the muscular form of Harry Potter stepped from behind a large potted palm. Severus tried not to take note of how well he had filled out since his sixth year. Of how the boy's year on the run had formed muscles even a quidditch player would envy. He tried not to think about how the ma- boy was now less than a head shorter than him. Harry nodded at Severus. "Professor. Lovely evening." He turned to the blonde, "Next time you wish to gossip, Mr. Malfoy, I would suggest checking your surroundings." And the Boy Wonder strolled off.

 Lucius turned to him, mouth open to apologize. Severus held up a hand. "Don't. Speak." He turned from his friend and stalked across the room to the sidebar. Grabbing the most expensive bottle of whiskey he could find, he poured himself a glass and downed it before refilling it. Bloody hell. It was all Lucius' fault.

 

"This is all your fault, Ronald Bilius Weasley," Severus heard the familiar voice hiss.

"Sorry, mate."

"If you had to be gay, why did you have to fall for the bloody prat?"

"Oi."

"Shite. Here comes Gin. I need a fucking drink."

 He pressed himself against the pillar as Potter came into view and passed by, heading for the sidebar. Lover's spat? It didn't matter. Even if Potter and Weasley ended things the fact remained that he was not gay. Not to mention he was twenty years younger than Severus. And he hated his ex-professor. And surely someone as elegant and confident as Harry James Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World would never be attracted to an old, greasy git of an ex-professor, even if he was a war hero in his own right. Severus sighed and followed the rest of the crowd as Narcissa and Lucius led the band of red-heads into dinner. It was just a dinner. He could do this. Surely Lucius wouldn't have the nerve to seat Potter beside him.

 It was worse. The man was across from him. The ear-less twin on one side, Granger on the other and between the two he laughed and smiled throughout the dinner. Except the few times Granger would place a hand on his. These touches were immediately followed by a small frown and Potter would move his hand away in the pretense of taking a bite. Was the girl flirting with him? She had been close to Weasley that last year, perhaps she was moving on as well. But other than those few touches, they seemed perfectly at ease with each other. Curious. Curiouser still, why wasn't the youngest Weasley sitting next to him? Perhaps they had had a falling out.

 And then dessert was brought out. Son of a bitch, that man loved his desserts. He should come with a warning. ALERT: Prolonged exposure to dessert consumption may result in extreme hardness and discomfort for observers. Severus watched as plump lips closed over the fork, green eyes fluttered in ecstasy, and a pink tongue darted out to catch dripping icing. Severus turned black, blazing eyes to the head of the table and glared until Lucius turned grey eyes to meet his. A small blush of guilt crossed the man's cheeks. Damn straight. (Well, actually not the straight part) This was all Lucius' fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later Lucius was back.  
"Please, Severus. They want me to go out _there_. Have you ever been out there?"  
Actually he had. Once or twice for Order business, but the visits had always been at night and very brief. "No."  
"You owe me."  
"I'm going to hire an assassin to kill you so I can save your life so you can drop this damn life debt routine."  
"Excellent. I will pick you up at one on Saturday. We'll apparate." Severus scowled. "Oh, and, Severus, wear something with a little color in it."

 So he'd worn his black robes with the silver trim. They were light weight and it was warm out. He, Lucius, and Narcissa had apparated to the edge of the Weasley wards and walked up the long drive to the crooked little house. As they approached the back of the house he could see a long picnic table had been set up outside and a sea of red heads milled around it. Among the red heads there were two blondes and a brunette. No black haired menace.  
  They were greeted warmly by the pack of Weasleys, but Severus found it hard to relax as he constantly scanned the crowd for the Boy Who Haunted His Dreams. Every time the back door flew open he jumped just a little. After a half hour of being on tenterhooks he decided a nice stroll was in order. He was half way around the small pond when a tiny purple flower caught his eye. He knelt to retrieve the plant when a loud commotion caught his attention. He looked up and was immediately glad he was already so close to the ground. His palm landed flat on the grass to support his weight as his heart plummeted to his stomach at the sight before him. Almost every Weasley was gathered around the strapping figure made more impressive in his red auror robes and black dragon hide boots. Potter greeted them with hugs and smiles before reaching down to pull a tiny figure up into his arms. The child's hair turned from Weasley red to jet black and Potter ruffled the changing hair with a hearty laugh. Severus grabbed the rare flower and stuffed it into his pocket before standing and slowly continuing his way around the pond. By the time he returned to where Lucius and Narcissa sat, the Boy Who Was Too Damn Sexy For His Own Good had been pulled into a small game of quidditch with several others.  
  Severus surreptitiously watched Potter as he flew around on the broom. He had removed his auror robe and wore muggle jeans, faded and tight, and a blue t-shirt that stretched across his chest as he reached for the snitch. His landings had greatly improved since his first quidditch game and Severus watched as the black boots softly touched down on the ground. He was joined a second later by the youngest Weasley, her voice carrying easily to Severus' ears.  
"Harry, you were magnificent up there. Let me get you something to drink. You must be parched." Her sweet tone sickened Severus.  
"Sure, Gin. That'd be great. Nice cold water." He made his way over to the picnic table and his eyes met Severus'.  
"Hello, Professor. Didn't expect to see you here."  
Severus shrugged. "I am not a professor anymore, Potter."  
  Potter sat down on the bench across from him and smiled warmly. "That's right. Got your own potions shop now, don't you? So what should I call you then? Snape?" His heart raced at the almost informal appellation and he fought the urge to hold his hands out to catch the traitorous organ threatening to pound through his chest. Potter continued speaking as if his words had not effected Severus. "Sir? Potions Master Snape? Or just Master?"  
  Fuck! Did that little shite just wink at him? Now he wasn't sure if he needed to catch his heart or his prick. He glared at his former student. "Sir will be just fine, Potter."  
  The man chuckled and Severus thought he heard a soft "Pity" as he reached down to pull a green haired monster into his lap at the same time a glass of water was placed on the table in front of him. The Weaslette placed a hand on his shoulder and Potter whipped his hand around, knocking the water over and grasping the girl's wrist in a death hold while at the same time curling his body protectively around the child. A second later Potter relaxed his hold on the child and released the wrist.  
"Dammit, Ginny."  
"Really, Ginny, one would think you'd have learned by now," Granger's voice came from behind Severus.  
The red head huffed in indignation and glared at the other girl.  
"Come to Grandma Molly, Teddy," the red headed matriarch reached for the whimpering child. "Harry dear, you're soaked and I know Ginevra placed an ice charm on that water, so even with a drying spell that shirt will stay cold. You need to take it off."  
  She held a hand out and Potter sighed in resignation. Fuck! No. No. No. Yes. Severus held his breath and watched in horror as Potter pulled the shirt over his head to reveal quidditch toned abs and a tanned chest sprinkled with dark curls. The young man stood revealing more dark curls in a thin trail that disappeared beneath the band of his blue pants that peaked out the top of his jeans.  
"I'll just go grab one of Ron's shirts."  
"No. No," Molly chastised. "I think Teddy got a bit scared. He needs you." She handed the sniffling child to his godfather, who took him and sat back down, cradling the child in his arms. "Ron," Molly called out. "Ron. Go get Harry a clean shirt."  
  There was most likely some sort of acknowledgment (who would dare defy Molly Weasley?) But Severus did not notice as he was caught in a world of tanned arms and muscles that bunched and flexed as Potter cast spells that made the tip of his wand sparkle and the child laugh. _He'd_ Like to sit on Potter's lap and giggle against the man's naked chest. Bloody hell. He whipped his head to stare down grey eyes and a wane smile. This was all Lucius' fault.

"This is all your fault, Ronald Weasley."  
"Bloody hell."  
Bloody hell was right. Did the poor fellow get blamed for everything?  
"If you weren't so accepting of his... problem-"  
"Problem! Problem? Ginny, do you think I have a- 'problem' too?"  
"That's not what I meant-"  
"Fuck off, Ginny."  
  He heard the sound of heavy footsteps as they stomped off, eventually followed by retreating softer footfalls. Severus stepped out of the shadows of the orchard. Had they been talking about Potter? Most likely. What then was the boy's "problem"? One Ronald shared as well? From the sound of it, yes. Severus had heard of a muggle disorder, PTSD, that war veterans sometimes suffered from. Could that be the problem? He heard the distant sound of Molly Weasley calling everyone in for dinner and he made his way back to the picnic table.  
  Potter was seated between Bill Weasley and Granger. This time he deliberately sat across from the Black Haired Torture to study him from under his lashes. He _seemed_ happy and relaxed, discussing baby things with Bill and Ministry things with Granger. Except... she was doing it again. Touching his hand, forcing him to take a bite just to get away from her touch. Was Granger their mutual problem? Weasley _had_ practically dated her during the last year of the war. And it would be understandable for the youngest Weasley to be upset about a possible threat from that corner. Damn. He shouldn't care. Shouldn't even concern himself with Potter's love life. It was all Lucius' fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later Lucius was back.  
"It's your godson's birthday, Severus."  
"Then I will take him out to dinner next week."  
"Narcissa will be sorely disappointed. " Severus blinked owlishly at him. Lucius smiled. "Saturday. Five o'clock at the manor. Oh and, Severus, try to wear something with a little color in it."

 So he wore his black robe with the blue trim in honor if Draco's favorite color. The garden of Malfoy Manor was decorated in fairy lights and floating candles. Tables were situated around a large flowing fountain, the peacocks strutting among them. A small stage and dance floor were set up between the tables and the garden walk. Torches lit the walk's pathway, inviting couples for a romantic stroll. Severus greeted his hostess and the birthday boy before slipping off into the path and settling on a partially concealed bench. He watched the party area in silence for several minutes before he heard voices approaching from the opposite end of the path.  
"Please, Harry. Just one dance."  
  The pair turned the corner and Severus noticed Potter had dressed in dark blue formal robes that complimented his tanned skin. The Weasley girl wore a paler blue robe that was obviously meant to match Potter's. He stopped to face her. "Ginny, I told you- oh. Hello, sir."  
Ginevra spins around to see who the man was talking to and glared at her old potions professor.  
Severus nodded. "Potter. Weasley."  
She ignored him and turned back to Potter. "Is that it, Harry?" She spat out. "Is that what you really want?" Potter shrugged his shoulders helplessly and gave her a weak smile.  
"You've _known_ , Ginny. You've known for two years, you just refuse to admit it. "  
She growled and turned away from Potter, tossing Severus a wrathful look, as if their row were his fault. She stormed off and Potter sighed.  
"Women trouble, Potter?" Severus couldn't stop himself.  
The man turned his green eyes on him and snorted. "Let's just call it 'relationship problems' and leave it at that." He eyed his old professor, "Avoiding the party already, Snape? It hasn't even started yet."  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Draco knows I am here. I have paid my respects."  
Potter chuckled. "It's not a wake, Snape."  
"There you are, Harry." The two men looked over as Granger appeared on the path. "Oh. Hello, Mr. Snape."  
He nodded once. "Granger."  
"How is the potions business, sir?" She inquired politely.  
"Fine, thank you. How is your attempt to overthrow the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures coming?"  
"Perfectly as planned, sir. I have been able to infiltrate the Beings Division. Within a few years I should have total control of the fourth level."  
He was actually impressed she had been able to deliver the line entirely in a deadpan tone. She turned to a grinning Potter. "Come on, Harry. They've put out the hors d'oeuvres." She placed a hand on the small of his back and Severus noticed the tiny frown that fluttered across his face before he smiled up at his friend.  
"Alright, 'Mione. But if it's that nasty fish egg stuff I won't eat it." He turned back to Severus. "Have a lovely evening, sir."  
Severus' breath caught at the smile Potter flashed him. Merlin, now he was having a heat stroke. It was all Lucius' fault.

"It's all your fault, Ron."  
"Bloody hell, Draco. It's your birthday party."  
"And I want my present now," the familiar voice whined.  
Bloody hell. He should have followed Potter and Granger out of the path instead of walking deeper into it. He needed to get out of there before he heard or saw anything that would scar him.  
"I gave you your present this morning, Dray. And again after lunch. Oh bloody hell, you're insatiable. On your knees and make it fast."  
  Did his godson just squeal? Severus quickly made his way back to the other end of the path and the tables. The first thing he noticed was Potter (of course) surrounded by several of his contemporaries, Severus' ex students. Granger and the Weasley girl were not among the gathering but the odd Lovegood girl was. Severus made his way to one of the tables and sat down. A wineglass appeared beside his empty plate and he picked it up to sip at the cool refreshment. He scanned over the guests, always coming back to Potter before scanning again. He noticed when Draco and Ronald emerged from the walk, Draco with that ever-present smug smile, Weasley with the glazed looked of a man who'd just been- nope. Not going to complete _that_ thought. Although... Kudos to his godson for working so fast, especially if it was the red heads third time that day.  
 His eyes strayed back to the small group but Potter was gone. As was the Lovegood girl. He scanned the garden and saw them on the edge of the dance floor. Potter laughing as he tried to follow the girl's odd dance. So he would dance with Lovegood but not Weasley? Interesting. The song ended and a slower one began to play. Granger appeared as if from nowhere and pulled Potter onto the dance floor. She said something and he turned his head. Severus followed his line of sight to see the Weasley girl standing near the opposite side of the dance floor, hands clenched in fists by her side. He looked back at Potter and, for a split second, thought the young man had been watching him before he said something to Granger. She nodded and they slipped off the dance floor.  
  His eyes followed the duo as they made their way to a table and sat down. Granger picked up the small place card covering their plates and studied the menu. She pointed to something and Potter nodded. A second later their food appeared in front of them. A tall, silvery blonde woman sat down next to Potter and he greeted her happily. He talked to her for several minutes and Severus watched, waiting. It was almost imperceptible but he'd known it would happen. The touch. The frown. The lifting of the fork, the avoidance. It was almost like a dance between the two of them. How long was Potter going to allow her to degrade him like this? Just because they had been best friends for nearly ten years was no reason to allow the woman to molest him. But it wasn't his place to say anything.

He was getting a headache. And it was all Lucius' fault.


	4. Chapter 4

 Really, it was Lucius' fault. He'd only planned to stop by for some sage. Pixie had the greenest thumb of any creature he'd met (He was not including nature sprites as he'd never actually _met_ one) and the Malfoy greenhouse was exquisite. He'd collected several jars of the sage and was only going to stop and say a quick hello to Lucius before heading back to his lab. But the Malfoys had guests. Ronald wasn't a surprise but the identical red heads perched on the settee were. The quartet was situated near the fireplace, their heads together in discussion.

"What's that about? I don't think I've ever seen the twins so serious."

 Lucius waved his hand as he held out a glass of amber liquid to Severus. "Something to do with their business." Severus took the glass with a soft "hmm" and sipped at the drink. "I have agreed to allow Pixie to attempt growing the Cadle Root as you requested."

 Severus raised his glass in salute. "I thank you. I will, of course, reimburse you any damages the plant causes."

 Lucius waved away the offer. "I have faith Pixie can control the insolent weed." Severus nodded in agreement.

"Severus, you could. Couldn't you?"

Severus turned to face his godson, four pairs of eyes staring at him. He turned back to Lucius. "A moment, please. It seems as if my expertise is required." The man nodded and he made his way over to the quartet. "There are many things I can do, Draco. You will have to be more specific."

 The blonde indicated the older red heads. "Forge and Gred are working on some new products, but they would like advice on some of the more complex potions they are using. I thought you could offer your expertise."

 He raised an eyebrow at the twins. "Such as?" They listed off some of the more difficult potions and ingredients that Severus rarely brewed and he was immediately intrigued. "Perhaps I might have some scrolls and books on a few of those particular items. I would be more than happy to share them with you. I must admit, I am a bit interested to see what you two are planning."

"You could stop by one evening, sir." Fred offered.

"We'd be honored to show you around our shop and get some advice," George added.

"Tomorrow? " He offered. The twins nodded in agreement.

"No." They turned to look at the younger Weasley. He sent a significant look at the twins. "Harry's got that-" his eyes slanted towards Severus then back to the twins, "thing."

"We'll be done long before Lightening strikes, little brother." Well, that was almost cryptic.

"IF he needs us." Fred turned back to Severus. "Tomorrow will be fine, sir. We look forward to it." Both twins stood and shook his hand.

 Lovely. Now he would spend the rest of the night wondering what "thing " Potter had and why he may, or may not, need the Weasley bunch. This was Lucius' fault.

 

"It's all your fault, Ikle Ronniekins."

"Fuck off, Fred."

"Just saying. You shouldn't date a Malfoy if you don't want to put up with Snape."

"It's not that at all, George. And you know it." The younger Weasley's hiss carried through the door. "Harry's still a partner in this business. Did you think about how he'd feel if you take on Snape as a supplier?"

"He'll think it's good business sense."

"He'll be crushed, is what. You know he-"

"Hush. I heard something."

 Severus slipped back across the shop to study a display. Did Potter still dislike him so much, then? The last few times they had ran into each other he had been civil, friendly, almost flirtatious at times. Though that could have just been wishful thinking, not in his part, but someone's wish perhaps. His heart fell a little at the thought.

"Pro- Snape." He looked over as Fred appeared in the back doorway.

"Ah. Mr. Weasley," he held a vial in his hand. "Peruvian powder. Quite volatile stuff. "

He nodded. "One of the things we have been working on. Come along. I'll show you some of our newer ideas."

He followed the twin into the back room where George and Ronald stood talking quietly. They looked up as the two men entered.

"I'll go mind the front," Ronald offered. "Sir," he acknowledged Severus as he passed him.

 They spent the next hour looking at the twins' inventions and ideas. Discussing practical uses of potions and ingredients and delving off into potential uses. It wasn't until they heard a door slam that they remembered the outside world.

"Is he back there?" For a second he thought Potter had discovered his deep secret and come to murder him.

"Harry, wait" came Ronald's frantic warning.

"Fred Gideon Weasley, you cowardly arse, show yourself."

"Shite," Fred whispered and moved towards the back of the room.

"Uh oh." George whispered. "Guess that plan failed."

"I know you're back here. 'Hire a fucking prostitute,' my arse. That's the last time I ask for your advice. As if your sister couldn't see right through that little tramp-" Potter came around the corner, eyes wild, hair mussed as if he'd been running his fingers through it, and face flushed with anger. And in those damn muggle jeans too. He saw Severus and his face paled for an instant before turning red. "Fuck."

"That is the general idea when one hires a prostitute, Potter."

He shook his head. "No. I didn't mean-"

"Obviously. If you are just figuring out what to do with one."

A snort came from the back corner and Potter turned, eyes locking on his original target. The man realized his mistake when Potter began to descend on him. He backed into the wall with a sharp "meep."

 "I should hex you right this second, Fred Weasley. I told you not to do it. I told you it was a horrible idea. I can handle your sister on my own. I don't need her walking into my bedroom to see some tramp sitting on my bed looking like he's about to be fucked. Now she thinks it was all a ploy and you've set me back by six months." Severus' breath caught in his chest. Surely he'd heard wrong. Potter had just tripped over his words. He did that when he got worked up. Didn't he?

 Severus stepped back into the shadows as Potter turned to the man beside him. He did not want the Defeater-of-the-Dark-Lord's wrath aimed at him. "Did you have a hand in this, George Fabien?"

Severus watched the cornered twin blush. "I may have gone to a club to find someone."

"May have? May have! That's it. I'm done with you two." He stopped, took a deep breath and said, calmly, "who is paying?"

Severus watched the twins exchange looks. "Paying?"

 Potter took another deep breath (he really had gotten much better at controlling his emotions) and said slowly, "For the prostitute. Surely you don't think I'm paying for him."

 And there was that word again. "Him." But they had only hired the man to play a trick on their sister. Potter had said as much.

"SUGAR!" The three men jumped at the bellow. Seconds later the sound of bells drifted towards them. "Turn left, love," Harry called out mockingly sweet.

A moment later a young- well, _boy_ appeared around the corner. He barely looked eighteen, hell he barely looked sixteen with his body hair shaved off, blonde hair spiked, and trainers squeaking on the tiled floor. His cropped red shirt barely covered his nipples and his cut off jean shorts rode so low his gold thong strap perked over the top, though Severus supposed that was the point. The small bells around his wrist jingled with every move and his entire body sparkled with enough body glitter for the entire Hufflepuff dormitory. Potter pointed to Fred. "That man will pay you, Sugar."

The boy stopped beside Potter and pressed his body against him. "But I haven't earned my money yet." He ran a finger down Potter's chest and Severus had to bite back a curse.

Potter grabbed the boy's wrist and pushed it away. "Sorry. I don't do twinks."

 The boy straightened, "I don't have to either. You want a master?" He asked in a sultry tone that did not match his current outfit. The boy's hand moved down towards Potter's crotch and Severus moved without thinking, his wand sliding into his hand with a twitch of his wrist.

 But Potter grabbed the wrist first. "Nobody masters me, boy," he hissed and Severus almost fainted at the power in those words. Potter pushed the prostitute towards Fred. "Pay him and get him out of my sight." He turned on George, "And you picked him? What do you think I am, George? Just because I can't have the man I want doesn't mean I'm some virgin that's never fucked a real man. I can assure you I am quite capable of finding my own entertainment. That," he motioned to where Fred and "Sugar " had disappeared "THING wouldn't know what to do with my -"

"HARRY!"

"What?" He turned at Ronald's voice but froze as green eyes met black. He stood staring for several long seconds. "Fuck!" He looked at George. "Fuck." Finally he turned to Ronald, anguish filling his voice, "I can't- I'm going to be sick." He turned and pushed past Ronald.

George took a step forward. "I'll -"

"You'll leave him alone," Ronald told him and George backed up, nodding. "Professor- Sir," Severus turned to the younger Weasley to see the man chewing his lower lip and wringing his hands. "Harry would- _We_ would appreciate it if you didn't let this get out. Harry hasn't - come out yet."

Severus nodded. "I do not tell tales, Mr. Weasley."

The young man nodded. "Thank you."

"I should go." He turned to the other Weasley, "Very interesting set up you have here, Mr. Weasley. I'll be in touch."

 The man nodded and Severus turned to go. He walked out numbly and apparated home. He refused to think, to allow his mind to process the last hour before he had at least one drink in him. After downing one glass he poured himself another and slumped down into his favorite chair before the roaring fire, and let it wash over him. Fuck! Harry bloody Potter was a pouf. Queer. Gay as Draco. Gay as- oh. So that was the "problem" he and his best friend shared. Except it didn't make a difference. Potter was still twenty years younger than him. He was still the hated ex-professor that, apparently, it made Potter sick to know he'd come out to. He downed the remaining liquor and refilled the glass. And wasn't this worse? To know that, perhaps in another life, they might have been lover's. Or more. Damn. Now he was getting a headache, and he was sure, somehow, this was Luicius' fault, too.


	5. Chapter 5

 One month later, Lucius was back and there was no way Severus could back out of this one.

"The engagement dinner is Saturday. Narcissa insists on doing everything proper, but the boys want to be married by Christmas."

"Six o'clock?"

Lucius nodded. "One more thing, Severus. I think Draco is going to ask you to stand up with him."

Well, that definitely knocked him for a loop. "What about Zabini? Not that I'm not honored."

Lucius looked down at his hands. "Yes, well, even numbers and all." He raised pitying eyes to Severus, "Ron will have two attendants."

 Severus concentrated on his breathing. In. Out. That would be Potter and Granger. In. Out. Harry I look damn good in formal robes Potter. Slow. Easy. Harry I'm gay but it doesn't matter because I'm so far out of your reach Potter. Slow. Easy. Lucius winced as the glass shattered against the fireplace. "I'll see you Saturday. "

Lucius nodded and stood to go. He paused at the doorway. "Severus. Try to wear something with a little color in it."

 

So he wore his black robe. With the black trim. He was early. Narcissa took one look at him and tsked before shaking her head and walking off.

  "Severus." He turned at the sound of his name to see his godson descending the stairs, his fingers threaded through the hand of a very nervous Weasley. Draco wore an elegant blue robe sprinkled with stars, his hair slicked back. Ronald had attempted to tame his own hair and his robe was a deep burgundy that, surprisingly, did not clash with his hair. Severus greeted the two men with a firm handshake. "Drink?"

He nodded and followed Draco and Ronald into Lucius' study. "Congratulations, by the way," he told the two men as Draco poured drinks.

He smiled at Severus as he handed one to him and another to Ronald. "Thanks." Draco sent a shy smile at Ronald. "I wasn't expecting it. The damn weasel caught me off guard."

Ronald blushed. "Well, I was already on my knees." Severus choked on his drink and Draco laughed. Ronald's blush deepened. "No. That's not what I meant. I wasn't- We weren't- It wasn't like that."

"What he's too flustered to say," Draco cut in, "is that we were picking out a puppy for the new house and he knelt to pick one up," Draco looked at Ronald, love pouring out of his eyes.

Ronald smiled and slipped his hand back through Draco's, "And I looked up at him and I just knew."

"Heartwarming," Severus said flatly.

Draco cleared his throat and turned back to Severus. "I'm glad you got here early, Severus. There's something I'd like to ask you."

"Oh?"

"I'd like you to be my best man."

"Oh!" Well that was completely unexpected. "Of course, Draco. I'd be honored."

Draco smiled at him. "Great. Ron and I have decided we'd like to have a joint Stag do, so you'll have to get with Harry. But-"

"Potter?"

Draco's smile faltered. "Yes. He's Ron's best man."

"Ah. And does he know I am yours?" He asked, thinking about the last time he'd seen the raven haired sex- er, savior.

"Well, no. I wasn't sure if you'd accept. Are you- Does it matter?" Draco sounded worried.

"No," Severus reassured his godson. "Potter and I can put aside our differences for you two."

Draco beamed. "Thanks, Severus."

Severus downed his whiskey. Why did his best friend have to have a gay son who fell for Potter's best friend? It was all Lucius' fault.

 

"Well, it's your own fault, Ronnie," Molly Weasley's voice carried across the foyer.

"Should have known marrying a Malfoy would be a big deal, son" Arthur agreed.

"But there are so many people here. And this is just the engagement dinner. What will the wedding be like?"

"Huge."

"Enormous."

"Fred! George!" Molly admonished. "Ginny dear, straighten up. And leave dear Harry alone this evening," she added in a hiss.

Severus watched from the alcove as the six red heads entered the ballroom that had been converted to a large dining room. He snorted to himself. Really, the boy was exaggerating a bit. There were merely about fifty people attending the dinner. But the twins had been correct. The wedding itself would he huge. At least two hundred people in attendance. He stepped out of the alcove to join the party when he heard a soft "oh." He turned to see Potter staring at him, face pale.

"E-evening, sir."

Damn that man made everything look good. He was wearing the dark blue robe again and Severus recalled the Weasley girl had been wearing a light green. No matching outfits tonight. (Take that, Weaslette!) He nodded at the man. "Potter." The man stood staring at him awkwardly, as if afraid Severus would bite. (Well, he would if Potter ~~begged~~ ~~asked~~ mentioned in an off-hand manner it might be something he was interested in. But he didn't think that's what the man was afraid of.) He sighed. "Potter, I already informed Weasley I would not say anything about it." The man nodded as if he knew this, but still doubted its veracity. Severus sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I'm the last person to judge you, Potter." Potter nodded again, stopped, shook his head, froze. Merlin, why did he have to fall for the most oblivious person on the planet? "Bloody hell, Harry. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Potter started at the use of his given name. Damn. He hadn't meant to let that slip. Green eyes widened as the words finally sank in. Perfectly pink lips opened in a gape. "You mean? You- You're-"

Severus nodded. "Yes, Potter." He stepped closer, close enough to smell the man's cologne, and leaned in to whisper near his ear. "I take it up the arse, too."

He pulled back, expecting to see a look of shock on Potter's face. Instead the man's lips were curved in a smirk. "Oh, I don't take it, Severus. I give it."

He watched as the man sauntered off into the ballroom. Severus bit back a whimper as the blood rushed to his groin. With a sigh, he stepped back into the alcove to wait for his erection to go down. When he finally stepped into the ballroom, Narcissa handed him a flute of champagne and dragged him over to a group of wizards. He made small talk for the next half hour, occasionally scanning the crowd. Several times he felt as if he were being watched but couldn't seem to locate the source. He did, however, catch Potter giving him odd looks once or twice. (Okay, fine. It may have been four times. But he wasn't counting.) Eventually the large group began to settle down for dinner and Severus searched for his name tag. Clancy. Kingsley. Zabini. Here he was, right between Zabini and- Bloody Hell!

"Evening, sir."

"Good evening, Mr. Snape."

"Potter. Granger." He sat down, his knee accidentally (Maybe? Yes. Definitely accidentally) brushing against Potter's. The other man didn't seem to notice and Severus breathed a sigh of relief. Once everyone was settled, Lucius stood and all eyes turned to him.

  "I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for coming tonight. It means a great deal to Narcissa, Molly, Arthur, and myself to have our closest friends here to help us celebrate this momentous occasion. Over the last year, I have had the pleasure of watching my son fall in love and Narcissa and I look forward to welcoming Ron and his family into our own family." He raised his wine glass to the couple seated at the middle of the table. "To Ron and Draco. Congratulations, sons." Severus lifted his glass and toasted the couple along with the rest of the table. Once Lucius resumed his seat the plates began to fill and everyone began the long process of a formal dinner.

"Ron said Draco asked you to be his best man."

Severus turned to the dark haired enigma beside him. "Yes. I was quite surprised myself."

Potter shrugged. "I wasn't. He speaks very highly of you."

Severus wasn't aware they discussed him. "Oh? Conversation so dull you must resort to speaking of old professors?" Severus took a bite of his lamb. Not bad.

Potter laughed that golden sound. "No. Not at all." Touch. Frown. Bite. He caught the exchange out the corner of his eye. "I was talking to Fred the other day."

"Back on speaking terms with the twins, then?"

  "Hmm? Oh, yes. Hard to stay mad at those two." An evil gleam entered his eyes and a shudder of excitement raced down Severus' spine. "Especially after Molly found out they used part of their rent money to pay off a male prostitute."

Severus bit back a snort. "And how did Mother Weasley come across this information?" Touch. Frown. Bite.

Potter shrugged nonchalantly, "It may have slipped in conversation."

"How positively Slytherin of you, Mr Potter."

"I have my moments."

"I don't doubt it." He smiled and Severus' heart forgot how to work.

"Fred said you were interested in helping them develop a certain line of products."

Severus nodded, "They have some very interesting ideas."

Potter chuckled and Severus almost choked on his potatoes at the wonderful sound. "Yes. They do. Down right scary sometimes."

"Potter." The two men turned to see Zabini leaning towards them. "Drake said you were in charge of the Stag do. Got any ideas?"

"Oh, no. Not that again," Granger's voice floated over to them. Touch. Frown. Bite.

Potter smiled. "I do actually. Have you ever heard of La's Vegas in the Americas?"

Zabini beamed and Severus suddenly felt very worried. "Oh, yeah. That'll be great. Have you told them yet?"

"Nah. I'm gonna see to all the arrangements first."

"Aren't I supposed to have a part in that?" Severus asked, because he felt he should show some token interest.

Zabini snorted. "Do you even know how to have fun, Snape?"

Severus snarled. "Twenty- shite!"

The other two laughed. "It's okay, professor," Potter patted his thigh (oh, Merlin) and let his hand rest on the burning flesh. (Sweet Merlin's beard) "Old habits die hard. Though, I don't think taking points from Slytherin was a habit."

Zabini snorted again. "He was pure hell in the dungeon. Taking Slytherin points left and right. Sometimes he'd barge into the dorms to make sure we were in our own beds."

Potter chuckled. "Good thing I didn't go to Slytherin then. I'd have probably had to learn to sleep with clothes on. Wouldn't do for my head of house to see me in the buff."

"I have seen plenty of boys in the buff, Potter. I'm sure you would have been no more impressive than any other."

"Oh. Like 'em young, do you, Snape?" Potter's hand slid slowly from his thigh as he turned back to his food. Zabini snorted. Again. (Really, that was getting old) "Guess it's a good thing I chose Gryffindor then," Potter continued. "I'd hate to have been a temptation."

"You? You mean the hat chose," Severus eyed the boy curiously.

Green eyes studied him, "Sometimes, Master Snape, we do get to choose our own path." Touch. (He was already frowning.) Bite.

Well, now he was completely flummoxed. Had the hat wanted to put Potter in Slytherin house? How had Potter beaten the hat? It was impossible. He eyed the man next to him. Perhaps not. Merlin. This was all Lucius' fault.


	6. Chapter 6

 He hated the man. Really he did.

"Do you know what kind of place this is?" Severus tossed the brochure on Lucius' desk.

The blonde had the audacity to smirk. "A bit like the red light district in Amsterdam if I understand Blaize correctly."

  "You actually condone this?" Severus sputtered. He had had very little say in the planning of the Stag do other than what date he was available and to make sure he had a valid driving permit for some reason. (He did. He had grown up in a muggle neighborhood after all.) Potter simply told him he had it under control and to just trust him. (Well, that was reassuring.) Severus had finally had enough and gone to a local muggle travel agency to find out about this Las Vegas place. The lady at the counter had asked which part he was interested in and he had said it was a Stag do for his godson. She had simply smiled and given him several brochures before telling him to please come back when he decided which package he would like to purchase.

"They are boys, Severus. Let them have their last night of freedom."

"Night? It's an entire weekend, Lucius."

"You just don't wish to go and watch Potter ogle all those lovely young men."

"No. I don't," he confirmed. "I don't want to know what attracts him. I don't want to know what turns him on." Severus was pacing the study and he ran his fingers through his long hair.

"They've invited me along, Severus. I'll go for moral support if you wish." Lucius said on a sigh.

Severus gaped at his friend. "You'd do that?"

Lucius shrugged. "You've been through a lot for me. Helped me cope with things after the war." He snorted. "Who would have guessed we would end up here? My son about to marry a so-called 'blood traitor' in a month and you in lo- lust for the Chosen One."

Severus huffed. "Thank you, Lucius. I'll see you Friday afternoon."

Severus turned and made it halfway to the door before the blonde spoke. "Just so there is no misunderstanding, Severus. It's muggle attire. Try to find something with a little color in it."

 

"It's all your fault, Weasley." Zabini said as he dusted his robe off.

 Two sets of Weasley blue eyes glared at him. "Not used to portkeys, Zabini?" The elder Weasley remarked snidely. Zabini flashed two fingers at the older man. "We're in America now, Zabini. I believe the correct response is," Charlie Weasley shot his middle finger at the darker man.

"If you two are going to bicker all weekend, I will personally lock you in a room until you have fucked each others brains out." Severus watched in awe as the girl brushed her dark hair from her eyes and stepped forward. "Now, I believe we should be meeting our MACUSA ambassador very soon. Do try to behave."

 Just then a short, stocky man came waddling out into the courtyard. "Ah. The other half of the Weasley-Malfoy party. Right on time. Excellent. Excellent." He rubbed his hands together, reminding Severus of an old-time movie villain about to set his Great Plan into action. "I am Ambassador Umbridge of the Las Vegas branch of the Magical- oh, dear." The man paused as three wands were suddenly turned on him. "Ah. Yes. Well. Much better reaction than the last group. He-he," the man laughed awkwardly. "Had four wands trained on me then, didn't I?" He slowly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his forehead. "Not sure who this other Umbridge fellow is, but I almost feel sorry for him. You may put those away." The wands slowly disappeared, though several sets of eyes continued to eye him warily. "Right this way. We've a room set aside for you to change into muggle clothes and a limo waiting to take you to the hotel." He led them to a room set off to the side and they took turns changing before being led outside to a waiting limo. Lucius, Potter, Draco, and the twins had arrived an hour before them in order to check into the hotel and finalize plans for the weekend.

 The sight that greeted them, when they pulled up to the hotel left five of them speechless. It was almost as grand as Hogwarts, if a bit more modern. They stepped out of the limo and the driver helped a bellhop unload their suitcases. They followed the portly ambassador inside and froze, even Zabini gave a low whistle.

"Sweet Merlin. Who's paying for this?"

Severus turned to the red head. "I believe that would be your future father-in-law and best mate, Mr. Weasley."

 "Ah. Mr. Umbridge, welcome back." They turned to see a tall, well dressed man approach. He smiled politely at the group. "The rest of the Potter party, I take it?" At Umbridge's nod he continued. "Wonderful. Your party has already settled in." He looked at the bellhop "Wizard's Retreat, Ericson." Severus had to school his face to hold off the expression of surprise. The others didn't do as good a job, and gaped at the man. They followed the bellhop to the lift when the man's movements broke the spell. Severus could feel the younger adults vibrating with excitement, even Granger seemed about ready to jump out of her skin. He had to admit, it was a bit exciting. They finally stepped out of the lift and made their way down the hall, their feet sinking into the plush carpet. The bellhop stopped and knocked on a door. It was immediately pulled open and Draco appeared.

"Ron, come see this." He grabbed the red head by the arm and yanked him into the room. The rest of the group followed.

It was huge. Severus had to admit, even he had trouble taking it all in. Fireplace. Balcony. Stairs. A kitchen. Billiards table. Muggle movie boxes. Several couches. It was incredible. Potter had gone all out.

"Thank you, uh- Ericson." Severus turned to see Potter hand something to the bellhop. "If we need anything we will notify the concierge."

"Very well, sir. Thank you." The boy nodded and backed out.

Potter closed the door behind him and turned to the group. "Bloody hell, Harry."

Potter's grin lit up the room, or so it seemed to Severus. "I know. Isn't it amazing? Of course, as soon as I saw the room was named the Wizard's Retreat I just knew it was perfect for us."

"Oi. There's our little brother."

"And our big brother."

"Oh good," Potter said as the twins emerged. "Since everyone is out here I'd like to give a quick rundown of the plan for the weekend."

"You have a plan?" Severus hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud until the others laughed.

"Only cause Hermione made me," he replied with a smile and a wink. Fuck. "Tonight I thought we'd take it kind of easy. This hotel has several excellent restaurants so I thought we'd have dinner and try our hand at a little gambling. Lucius and I have already purchased chips for those that wish to participate. Now, for tomorrow," Potter rubbed his hands together gleefully, even more reminiscent of a villain with a Plan, and Severus didn't doubt Potter could come up with a truly Evil Plan. "I've got time slots set up for Exotic Car Racing and paintball during the afternoon. Fred, George, Ron make sure you have your driving permit. I didn't spend the last three months helping you pass the driving test so you could sit this out. If you don't want to participate in one or the other of those, there's still the casino downstairs. Tomorrow evening, however, is a no-options, must attend. I have something _very special_ planned after dinner and then I have us set up for what they call a 'night club crawl.' A party bus will take us to several different clubs, including another special surprise," he winked at Ron and Draco. "So. Let's get dressed for dinner shall we? Oh. Rooms." Everyone froze and turned back to the dark haired man. "There are four rooms. The upstairs master is for Ron and Draco."

"Isn't the one on top usually the master?" One of the twins called out.

Potter smiled wickedly and winked. (Damn the man must have a twitch.) "Not always, Freddy." Granger actually giggled. Severus probably would have as well if he hadn't been in the cross fires of that wink. "Hermione gets her own room, of course," he continued, "One of the rooms has two singles, so that one is for Lucius and Severus. The last bedroom is actually just going to be a catch-all to hold our stuff and the rest of us to get dressed in. There's plenty of sleeping space on the couches. Now, I think that's all. Dinner in an hour if everyone is agreeable."

They dispersed with nods and mumbled agreements. Severus went to find his room while the others explored the large suite. An entire weekend with Potter right outside his door. Oh, Merlin. Somehow he just knew this was Lucius' fault.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was enjoying himself and it was Lucius' fault.

  The group had woken slowly throughout the morning after a late night at the casino. The gambling had been interesting. Games of chance that weren't random at all. The room had a safe, so the group had left their wands in the room, not that it mattered since they all knew at least basic wandless magic. Ambassador Umbridge had stressed that the Council was very strict about using magic around the "no-mags." (He still preferred the term "muggle." Americans were so odd.) Severus had been the first awake and had slipped through the hotel suite to see some of the younger men stretched out among the various couches. The twins were missing, having confiscated the extra bed, he assumed. Zabini was passed out on a lounger and Potter and Charlie Weasley shared an L- shaped couch. Charlie had passed out sitting up, Potter's head in his lap. Severus felt a twinge of jealousy as he made his way to the kitchenette. Small, empty bottles were scattered on the counter, indicating the men had continued their drinking after he had retired.

 Severus was standing at the kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee to brew (Where was a house-elf when you needed one?) when Potter walked in. He had been snuggled under a blanket when Severus had passed through so he hadn't noticed the naked torso and indecently low slung lounge pants. Severus stared hard at the coffee pot, willing it to brew faster.

  "Mmm. Coffee. Just what I need. Ooh." Severus looked up at Potter's moan to see the supple young man stretching, his arms reaching over his head, pulling his torso up to reveal the trail of hair leading down from his naval and the outline of toned abs.

Severus turned back to the black pot. "Should be ready in a moment." He reached up into the cabinet to pull down an extra cup. "Thought you slept in the buff, Potter." Damn. Why did he have to bring that up?

"Disappointed, Severus?" Potter reached into the cabinet beside him and pulled out creamer and sugar packets. "I didn't want the other guys to be embarrassed so I covered up to protect their egos."

Severus snorted but was saved from replying by Granger's appearance. "I need coffee."

  And so it went over the next few hours as everyone slowly woke until Potter shuffled them outside a little after ten to a pair of waiting limos. Potter, Ronald, Draco, Lucius, and Granger piled into the first limo while Severus found himself tossed in with Zabini and the remaining Weasleys. Potter had already warned them that there would be no drinking yet or they wouldn't be able to participate in the racing. The company was very strict about that rule.

  Some time later they arrived at a large racetrack on the outskirts of the major city. The other group was already inside, Potter speaking to an attendant. The man led them to a private room and they waited anxiously for their instructor to appear. The group stood at the viewing window watching cars race by.

"Damn, Harry. It's almost like they're flying."

"Dad never got his car to go that fast."

"I want a red one," Zabini stated.

  "I've picked out several different styles and colors for us to choose from. Except the black one. That's for Severus." Severus' head jerked up to see Potter leaning back against the window, a twinkle in his green eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"I don't know, Harry. It looks dangerous."

"Lighten up, 'Mione."

"Leave her alone, Ron," Potter admonished his friend. "You don't have to do it, 'Mione."

Her eyes glinted. "Oh, I'm doing it. Can't let you boys have all the fun."

Potter threw his head back and laughed. "Trust me, 'Mione. You will definetly have fun today."

"You ever done this, Potter?" Draco's voice carried from the other end of the long window.

Potter shrugged. "Charlie and I did something similar last summer when we went to Germany. It was kind of fun."

"Fun?" Charlie Weasley spat. "You complained the entire time. Said it was too tame."

"Only because they wouldn't let me take the bike. What can I say, passive participation is boring. I like the wind in my hair, strong humming between my thighs, all that power between my legs." Potter's voice practically purred with passion and his darkened eyes met Severus' and he felt a shiver race down his spine. "Knowing that with a thrust of my hand, I control all that power. I like being in charge."

"It's a motorbike, Harry," Granger's voice cut in, "not sex."

Potter smirked and dragged his eyes from Severus'. "Have you ever done either, 'Mione?"

"Fuck off."

"Hermione!" The younger Weasley's reprimand was cut off by the door opening and several men walking in wearing standard racing uniforms with the track's logo emblazoned across the chest.

"Strippers, Potter? That's- oof." Severus chuckled as Ronald's elbow connected with his intended's stomach.

"Mr. Potter," one of the men called.

Potter winked at Draco, "That's later, Dray. Much later." He turned to the man that had spoken. "That's me."

"Do you think he really got strippers?" Granger whispered.

"Merlin, I hope so," came an unexpected voice.

"Fred! You're straight."

"So?"

 Almost an hour later, Severus was racing along the track, the feeling of complete power in his hands as the vehicle shifted seamlessly from one gear to the next. His entire world was focused on the car and track. The vehicle felt like an extension of himself, as if Potter had ordered it just for him. All too soon the drive was over and he stepped from the car to join his group, the others still buzzing from their own experience. Potter was the last to pull up and Severus watched him emerge from the vehicle, eyes blazing with adrenaline.

"That was fucking awesome!"

"Bloody hell, mate," Ronald stepped up to clap him on the back, "I can't wait to see what's next."

Potter laughed. "Nothing as exhilarating as this, I'm afraid. Just a bit of paintball." Severus listened as Potter explained paintball and he exchanged a look with Lucius. "I've arranged transportation back to the hotel for you and Lucius if you wish." The soft voice spoke at his ear and he nearly melted in a puddle.

"That will be acceptable, Potter. I believe I shall try my hand at more games of chance."

"Splendid idea, Severus. Never did get around to that Roulette game last night."

 Except he hadn't really felt like gambling and had gone up to the suite alone while Lucius stayed below in the casino. And Severus had thought about Potter emerging from that car like he'd just had sex. The way his eyes had flashed when he'd spoken about riding a motorbike and all that power in his control. Severus moaned as he let the water run over his body, watched as it dripped off his hard cock. Dammit. He ran his hand down his stomach and cursed Lucius for not making him stay down in the casino. This was all Lucius' fault.

 

"This is all your fault, Ron-Ron. I'm drunk."

Severus nodded, agreeing with Hermione. He was drunk as hell and horny as fuck. Even his afternoon shower hadn't prepared him for Harry's "little surprises." It had started when the younger crowd had returned from their game of paintball. Severus and Lucius were taking advantage of the billiards table when the group entered moaning and cheering, alternately.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione. You got me good. It still hurts," Harry whined.

She laughed. "I told you. It's all about trajectory and-"

"A bunch of other crap," Draco cut her off as he limped across the room.

Severus eyed his godson. "What's wrong with you?"

Ron laughed. "Payback."

"Granger shot the hell out of my leg." Charlie walked into the room and started handing out vials.

"I think she broke a rib," Harry said as he pulled his shirt off. Severus stared, unblinking at the muscled back as Harry twisted, trying to determine if there was indeed bruising.

"I don't see any bruises," George assured him.

"Check my hip." Severus bit back a quiet "eep" as Harry unbuckled his jeans and lowered his pants just enough to show his jutting hip bone and the tip of his tanned arse.

"Severus, you're ogling," Lucius hissed in his ear and he shook his head and turned away to catch his breath.

"Bloody hell, Potter," came Blaize's cry of shock and Severus refused to turn around, "forget your pants this morning?"

"Harry doesn't wear underpants," came Ron's oh-so-helpful answer.

"Made it bloody awkward when we were camping," Hermione added. Severus needed another shower.

 They'd had another lovely dinner at one of the hotel's restaurants before returning to the room to get ready for the evening. Severus had been to muggle clubs before and donned his usual black jeans and emerald green silk button down, leaving the top three buttons undone to expose his own toned chest. If Harry could show off, so could he. He joined the others to see they had all dressed in their own original styles. Lucius had opted for black slacks and a dark blue button down, while Blaize and Charlie wore jeans and green and red polo's respectively. (No doubt showing their house allegiances even now.) Hermione had donned a black skirt over black leggings and a lightweight pink sweater. The twins appeared wearing jeans and matching purple shirts declaring "This wedding is so gay" and identical grins. Draco and Ron stepped down from the stairs wearing black skinny jeans and matching black shirts. Their shirts told the world that "Two grooms are better than one." Severus lifted an eyebrow at his godson.

"Not my idea," Draco defended.

"It was the shirts or 'groom' crowns, princess," Ron reminded him.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned, scanning the room. "Where's Potter? I'm ready to get this party started."

 Severus nearly choked when he saw the back of Draco's shirt. A small crown with the words "Weasley is my king" under it. "I'm coming," Harry called from the back room. Severus turned and nearly fainted. Hot Damn! The man wore skin tight, black leather pants, a white button down and a black leather jacket that fit tight across his shoulders. But the clencher was the small, twinkling green stud in his ear.

"Damn, Harry," Charlie exclaimed. "Hope you aren't planning on going home with anyone tonight. They'll never get those pants down."

  "I only need to be able to get my dick out, Charlie," Harry said casually as he slipped the hotel key card in his jacket pocket. Shite. Severus was ready to drop his pants, screw the Stag do. (Well, no. Just Harry really.)

  Hermione circled around the indecently clad sex god, checking him out. "I'm beginning to see the benefits of no underclothes, Harry. No panty line." Fuck. Severus actually caught himself reaching for the buttons of his own jeans.

Harry laughed at Hermione, "Come on. Show starts at eight-thirty." And then he'd taken them to his first "surprise."

"What's a 'male review'?" Charlie asked as they entered the theatre-like building.

Hermione giggled. "Harry, you dog."

 Severus (and the rest of the group) soon found out what exactly a male review was as they watched the men on stage. Severus watched the others discreetly. Hermione was practically drooling, Blaize and Charlie kept glancing around awkwardly, and Lucius studied the dancers as if trying to determine if this was acceptable. Ron and Draco watched avidly, their hands under the table rubbing on each other. Fred and George were actually watching the show with interest, he really was beginning to wonder about those two. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be only mildly interested in the goings-on on stage. Severus leaned over, "Enjoying the show, Potter?"

 Harry shrugged, that damned earring glinting in the light. "Not really my thing. I prefer experience in the bedroom rather than on stage." He turned startling green eyes on him. "What about you, Severus? Enjoying the show?"

"Certain- aspects are- interesting." He let his eyes roam over the man next to him.

 Harry smirked. "If you ever want a real show, just let me know," he said with a slow wink before turning back to the front, leaving Severus gaping at him. He tore his gaze away in time to see the dancers move down from the stage and make their way among the crowd. Two of the dancers seemed to make a bee-line for their table. They stopped in front of the group and one of them spoke.

"You two getting married?" Ron and Draco nodded.

"Come on, then," the other spoke, "on the stage with you." And the dancers pulled them up to the hoots and hollers of the others.

 An hour later they were still laughing about it as they piled out of the party bus and into the first club. It hadn't been anything special, but it had helped set the mood for the rest of the night as the bus took them from one club to the next, including the strip club Harry had promised. Which is where Hermione (he vaguely recalled dropping last names somewhere around drink number three in club number two) had informed "Ron-Ron" of his short comings.

"I don't drink anything stronger than wine."

"You do tonight, baby girl," Harry informed her. And there was his problem. Not the servers wandering around half naked, the strippers on stage flinging their clothes off, or the men offering lap dances. It was Harry bloody Potter that had him hard and aching. Because Harry Potter could hold his alcohol, but the more he drank the more relaxed he became. And the more relaxed he became the more open, out-going, and flirtatious he became. He flirted with everyone. The servers, Severus, his friends (straight or gay), Severus, strangers, Severus, the driver, Severus, even the bloody doormen. But the flirting never went beyond the sly look or suggestive innuendo, except with Severus. So far tonight, Harry had pressed the entire length of his body against Severus, played with the buttons on Severus' shirt, touched his thigh several times and ran his fingers through Severus' hair. He should stop him, really he should. Even now the man was nuzzling up against his neck. "You smell good enough to eat." Severus tensed at the words. "I wonder what you taste like." A small "eep" escaped his lips as Harry's warm tongue traced a path up his neck. "If I were sober- or drunker, I'm not sure which, I'd bend you over this table and put-"

"Harry. Quit molesting our poor old potions professor," Granger shouted him. ( _Someone_ just lost first name privledges. He really, _really_ wanted to know how that sentence ended.)

Harry pulled back and smirked, "Guess I'd have to be drunker to tune her out." He stood and walked off.

"Shite!" Severus looked up to see his old friend slump into the chair beside him, paler than usual. Excellent. A distraction.

"Lucius?"

"I just had a lap dance. From a man. Fuck. I'm not drunk enough for this." Severus laughed heartily as Lucius reached for another shot. He had to agree with the man.

It was well after three a.m. when the group stumbled into their suite. Lucius was practically passed out and Ron and Draco half carried the man to his bed. Granger wasn't far behind as she stumbled to her room. Fred and George had their arms draped around Harry and the trio sang bawdy songs as they collapsed on the couch. Blaize and Charlie disappeared into the extra room which surprised no one, as they had been all over each other since the strip club. Severus went to the room he shared with Lucius and pulled out several green vials, placing one on the table beside Lucius. He handed two to Draco as he passed him in the hall and slipped into Granger's room to place one on her table, careful not to wake her. (The thought did cross his mind to leave her with the richly deserved hangover but Harry would probably give her his vial instead.) He made his way to the livingroom and placed five on the table by the couch where the twins were babbling incoherently. Harry slipped from between them and stood. He moved in front of Severus and placed a hand on the exposed skin of his chest. Severus covered his hand and, as much as it pained him, pulled it away.

"You're drunk, Harry. And so am I."

"What if I wasn't?" Green eyes stared intently into black.

"Then we wouldn't be in this position," Severus turned and walked away before Harry could see just what kind of position he'd like them to be in.

That damn man should not have encouraged Harry to plan this kind of Stag do. It was Lucius' fault.


	8. Chapter 8

He'd been coping just fine. It was Lucius' fault for bringing it up.

"Ron says you haven't spoken to Harry since Vegas."

Severus stared down into the cauldron. "No need. The Stag do was a success. The wedding is this weekend and then he'll be out of my life once more." Until the next family function, he added silently.

"Is that really what you want, Severus?"

"It doesn't matter what I want," Severus blinked the cauldron back into focus.

"He wants you," Lucius said quietly.

 Severus' head shot up, eyes glaring at his friend. "He was drunk, Lucius. I was the only single, gay man he knew there." Severus discounted Charlie and Blaize as they had obviously been harboring unrequited feelings for each other all weekend.

Lucius snorted, not believing the lie either. "Be at the manor by one Saturday. At least I don't have to implore you to wear a little bit of color this time."

 

Severus wore plain black robes to Malfoy manor. His emerald green dress robe was safely tucked away in the small room designated for changing. He spent the afternoon helping Lucius keep Narcissa calm, constantly informing Draco of the time, and keeping an eye out for Harry. About an hour before the wedding, Granger (she still had not earned first name status back) appeared as if from nowhere.

"Severus." He turned towards her at the frantic tone. "Ron needs a calming draught." He pulled a bottle from his robe and held it out to her but she pushed it back at him, shaking her head. "No, I can't. Lucius has just informed me that the Weasleys are here. I need to get them settled. You take it. They are in Draco's room."

 She ran off and Severus headed upstairs towards Draco's room thinking it odd that Narcissa would allow the two grooms to be together before the wedding. She had been so adamant about everything else being traditional. He reached the door and knocked once before opening the door and stepping in. His mind numbly registered Ron in a pale gold robe, a look of terror on his face. Harry stood in front of him, his red robe, similar in color to his auror robe, fit him snugly, showing off his tapered waist and long torso. His hair was slicked back, tamed as Severus had ever seen it, and a red ruby twinkled in his ear. Severus felt the blood rush to his groin. Ron's voice pulled him from his reverie.

"But there are so many people, Harry. How do you do it?"

"It'll be fine, Ron. Just focus on Draco." He turned and spotted Severus, "did you bring it?" He nodded and held out the vial as he crossed the room. Harry took it and pulled out the stopper before pressing it to Ron's mouth. Ron drank it down and the room went silent.

A minute later, Ron's eyes landed on Severus. "Why aren't you dressed? You should be dressed. If you ruin this day for Dray I'll kill you myself."

Harry grabbed his friend's shoulders and forced Ron to focus on him. "Ron. It's okay. He's going now. He was just bringing you the potion. He's going to change right now. Aren't you, Severus?"

 Severus nodded, then realized Harry hadn't taken his eyes from Ron's. "Going right now," he confirmed. He slipped from the room and made his way down to the changing room. He suspected Granger had lied about needing to see the Weasleys. Lucius, as host, should have seen to them. This was all Lucius' fault.

 

 "It's all your fault, Ron," Lucius said to the red head. "You've no one to blame but yourself. You have known Draco since he was eleven. You've seen him at his worst and his best. You have helped him grow this past year into a man I am proud to call my son. Thank you for making him so happy. Thank you for loving my son. May the two of you live a long and happy life. Congratulations."

 Severus raised his glass to Lucius' toast and a round of polite applause followed. The wedding breakfast was served and Severus took several bites before looking up, knowing what he would see. Narcissa had opted to have a U-shaped table as the head table so Severus was essentially sitting across from Harry. And Granger. He watched for several minutes as the two ate but she never touched him. Odd. Had she given up the chase? Or whatever it had been. After several minutes, Granger said something and Potter looked towards her and made a reply. They engaged in a lengthy conversation and several minutes into it Molly Weasley reached over and stroked Harry's hand. He frowned at the touch before picking his fork up with the hand nearest Granger and took a bite. Severus sat back, puzzled. What was wrong the women in his life? He sat back and watched for several minutes before Molly once again reached over and stroked Harry's hand. He took another bite and went back to his conversation with Granger.

"Everything okay, Severus?"

He looked over at the Weasley patriarch. "Yes, Arthur. Just got a little lost in thought."

Arthur chuckled. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to start reminding you to eat, as well?"

"As well? Surely Ronald needs no encouragement to finish a meal." Severus eyed the man next to his godson who was rapidly clearing his own plate and turned back to Arthur.

  "Ron?" Arthur looked lovingly at his son. "No. Harry." He pointed at the man across from them. "Ever since the war, he gets distracted and forgets to eat. Always has to be reminded. A course sitting between my Molly and Hermione, I imagine he'll get plenty to eat tonight."

 Severus nodded and picked up his own fork. He went back to his own meal but kept an eye on Harry. It was obvious now that he knew what he was seeing. As long as he conversed with Granger, Molly continued touching his hand at intermintant intervals but eventually he turned back to his food and the touches stopped. He thought back over the other times he had seen the touches and saw them in a new light. It wasn't the touches making him frown but the reminder of his own infallibility.

  Three hours later, Severus was ready to leave. He had made it through the dinner, the toasts, the cake-cutting. He had endured photographers, reporters, and loud music. The band had moved on to more modern music and most of the older witches and wizards had left or were in the process of saying their good-byes. He had watched Harry dance, laugh, and flirt. And had lost him a half hour ago. It was definetly time to go. He bid farewell to Lucius, Narcissa, Molly, and Arthur, not even attempting to locate the newlyweds among the writhing crowd on the dance floor. He made his way to the changing room he had used earlier to grab his outer robe and the robe he had worn to the manor. He pulled out his wand and cast a _Lumos_ as he entered the darkened room. He froze at the sight before him. Harry, still in his red formal robe, leaned against the opposite wall, fiddling with his wand.

"Come in, Severus. I won't bite... too much."

Severus felt his heart speed up as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "I thought you had left."

The wand floated up from Harry's hand and twirled in the air in a slow, lazy spin. Severuse couldn't pull his eyes from it, as if it had hypnotized him. He stood frozen, watching. Even as it moved closer to him, hovering over Harry's hand. "Disappointed I left? Or disappointed I'm still here?" A hand ran along the buttons of his robe and he shivered. His eyes finally pulled away from the mezmerizing wand and flickered to Harry's. Harry smiled slowly. "Ah. I think I have my answer." Harry leaned closer to him and Severus backed up. Undeterred, Harry moved forward. Severus backed into the door and Harry smiled victoriously. Harry leaned into him again and pressed his body to Severus', moving his mouth to his ear. "I'm not drunk tonight, Severus. And we're still in this position." Severus moaned as Harry's tongue slid up his neck and along the shell of his ear finally stopping to draw Severus' earlobe between his teeth. He sucked on the sensitive tissue and Severus clutched at the door knob to hold himself up. "How long have you wanted me, Severus?" He whispered against the burning flesh, "I've wanted you since I was fifeteen."

Severus pulled back and stared at him in shock. "What?"

 Harry chuckled, "Oh, yes," his palm pressed against Severus' chest. "I spent many nights wanking to thoughts of you. Good thing I knew your _muffliato_ or I'd have had to explain to a room full of sixth years why I was moaning your name every night. It was quite erotic, really." Harry played with the buttons on Severus' robe as he spoke, their eyes locked on each other. "Your name falling from my lips as I stroked myself. Perhaps, if you ask nicely, I'll let you see the memory. Would you like that? To watch me moan your name as I come? Severus. Severus. Severus." Harry slowly closed the distance between them with each repitition of his name until his lips were a hair's breadth from Severus' "Ooh, Severus," and Harry's lips were on his.

  It was everything he'd dreamed of and more than anything he could have imagined. (Merlin, could he be more cliche?) Harry's lips were soft but firm as they moved over his. Hot. Wet. Harry's tongue slid over Severus' bottom lip, tasting the sweet wine he'd drunk earlier. Severus opened with a moan and Harry's tongue swept in, exploring Severus' mouth fervently, sweeping, sucking on Severus' tongue. Severus moaned and wrapped his hands around Harry's waist pulling the younger man against him. Harry echoed the moan as their erections pressed against each other. "Ah. Severus," Harry pulled back, kissing the corner of his mouth and trailing kisses down his throat. "Severus, come home with me. Please. Merlin, I need you. Need to bury myself in you. Need to feel you around me. Need- Fuck." Harry pulled back and stared down at him. "Tell me you're a bottom. Please be a bottom." Severus couldn't speak, so merely nodded. "Oh thank Merlin."

  He moved back to Severus' neck, but the older man took the opportunity to clear his mind and moved out of reach. "Wait." At Harry's moment of shock Severus slipped from his grasp. "Just... wait. Why did the idea of coming out to me make you sick?"

 Harry hung his head and sighed. "Damn. I was hoping we could wait to have this conversation." He ran a hand over his face and looked around the semi dark room. "Yeah. I guess now is good. No unrealistic expectations. Lay it all on the line."

"What are you going on about, Potter?"

  Harry smiled ironically up at him and held out Severus' wand. He took it, wondering when it had slipped from his grasp and watched as Harry began to toy with his own again. "It made me sick to think the man I loved would think me a disgusting fag. I could live with being gay. I could live with you being straight and completely unattainable, out of my reach. I could even live with you only seeing me as my father's child, I was used to that. But I couldn't bear the thought of you thinking so ill of me."

 Severus stood in stunned silence. He needed a pensieve. Needed to pull the memory of the last five minutes from his mind and watch it over and over. Needed to know he had heard the words, the confession, this man had just muttered. His heart stopped and started back at an unhealthy speed. Harry still hadn't looked at him and Severus was frozen, unable to move. "But you're young and The Chosen One and I'm your ex-professor," Severus muttered, more to himself that Harry.

 Harry threw his hands up in frustration, as if they had had this conversation a hundred times. "Yes. Yes. You're twenty years older than me. You were cruel to me when I was a child. You were a Death Eater. You think I haven't thought of every reason I should hate you?" The exasperation left his voice on a sigh and his tone changed to a soft caress. "But you're brave, and loyal, considerate when you put your mind to it, and," Harry looked him up and down, "damn sexy under those robes." Harry sighed and looked back down at his wand, waiting, as if the last two minutes hadn't happened.

  It had been years since Severus had seen this near-defeated Harry. He was waiting for the ax to fall, for Severus to reject him, laugh in his face at his childish confession. "That day at my trial," Severus spoke. Tentative green eyes lifted to meet his. "When you stood in front of everyone and showed them your memories. Of watching mine. Facing Voldemort. Pronouncing my allegiance and innocence. And then you turned to them and told them that any world that would codemn a man for such sacrifices wasn't a world worth saving." Severus took a fortifying breath, "I don't know how long before that I wanted you, saw more than just your father when I looked at you. I didn't allow myself to think about those things. Couldn't afford that luxury. But that day. That's the day I knew I was in love with you."

It only took Harry a second to process his words before closing the distance between them and pulling Severus into another soul-claiming kiss. "Take me home, Harry," Severus whispered several minutes later. "Take me home and make me yours."

Later, as Severus lay exhausted and content, wrapped in his lover's arms he made a mental note to send a thank you gift to Ron for falling in love with Draco and pushing Severus and Harry together. For the first time in a long time Severus was happy. And it was all Ron Weasley's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I hope you liked it. I had fun writing this one and enjoyed writing from Severus' perspective. Feel free to leave comments, I always enjoy reading them.  
> Okay, so you people wouldn't leave me alone. I added the deleted scene.


End file.
